


Kiss Nineteen

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing





	Kiss Nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x nyx x lightning)

She knew they were lurking behind her. Planning something, probably trying to distract her. Claire rolled her eyes; went back to penning out invitations.

A kiss landed on each one of her cheeks. One a quick peck, a smile hovering above her skin. The other left a long scratchy kiss before nuzzling her.

 _Hmph._ Implications _._

Claire sighed. “Wedding invites don’t write themselves y’know.”

“We know but…” Nyx murmured, fingers carding through her hair.

“Not like they're going anywhere,” Noctis whispered, hand trailing down her arm.

She sighed, defeated, as the two high-fived.

“When we’re done? You’re both doing the cards.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Nineteen of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Nineteenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
